Meet Tails
Meet Tails is the second Team Fortress 2-based TLOACTAC Short. It is a parody of the Meet the Scout video which introduces the Scout, one of the nine playable characters in the aforementioned game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Scout, who is also the star of the short, is Tails. Synopsis This short's plot is similar to that of the Meet the Scout video, where Tails is seen on the go. Plot The short begins with a warehouse door opening in the Control Point stage, Well, revealing BLU Tails crouching, along with Amy, Cosmo, and Cream from behind. Tails takes a view of perspective of the RED base showing the members positioned adjacent to the central control point doing certain things: Rouge is steadily sniping; Shadow is smoking while holding his machete; Silver is setting up barricades with the use of his Psychokinesis; Eggman is setting up defensive preparations by building Sentries and Egg Pawns; and Blaze goes on her phone and text messages Amy with Stickybombs having placed in the background while Knuckles juggles rockets, only to drop them. The plan was set and Tails takes off and charge into a ferocious battle between their team and RED, despite the girls behind him having said it being too risky and suicide. The camera views Tails as he succeeds in dodging RED Eggman's Sentries and robots and knocking out RED Bowser with his bat. He manages to dodge everything the RED team throws at him and eventually runs to the center of the stage, as he runs across a train track as RED Knuckles, Blaze, and Pyro get crushed and run over when attempting to capture and kill Tails himself. The title card for "Meet Tails" appears, when suddenly Tails comes from the side and walks in front of the title card. He talks to the camera saying that he should not be underestimated and that he was "more than meets the eye". The story cuts to a scene where RED Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic conversing "decently" in Granary, with Knuckles threatening to punch Sonic in the face, when suddenly Shadow gets poked in the back of his head with Tails's baseball bat. The trio notice Tails as the latter "greets" them by saying "Yo, what's up?". Back to the title card, Tails points out that nobody should get started on his age and size. It cuts back to Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails, and the RED members are seen having a fight with him, with Shadow using his machete, Knuckles using his fists and shovel, and Sonic using his Spin Dash. Back to the title card, Tails points out that it's a big deal. Back to the battle scene, Tails is strangling all three of the RED members simultaneously with his bat. Back to the title card, Tails flexes his left arm, also pointing out that he was just kidding and that he is not the kind of muscular guy, followed by a cut-back to the battle scene, where Knuckles puts Tails in a headlock while Sonic does his Spin Dash towards him and Shadow swings his machete, only to end up mistakenly hitting Knuckles instead from the way Tails managed to dodge the hits from them. Back to the title card, Tails says something similar to one of the Team Fortress 2 Scout's well-known phrase: "Grass grows, birds fly, drums beat, and brotha?", and he also changes another thing of the phrase and that is where the Scout says "I hurt people", whereas Tails says "I beat the crap outta people", as he pokes the camera. Battle scene: Tails hits Shadow in the face with his bat. Title card: Tails points out that he is a "force-a-nature". Battle scene: he hits Knuckles and Sonic in their crotches with his bat. Title card: he points out that he nor Canada are dangerous, but what is dangerous is messing with a guy wielding a metallic baseball bat, and that whoever would attempt at doing that would be completely f**ked. Battle scene: he says the aforementioned quote as he jumps off from a freight container and lands on hit on the RED members, all having been pinned down. Title card: Tails yells out "Whoo!", as the short ends and the TF2 ending flourish plays. Epilouge: Tails is sitting on the unconscious and twerking bodies of the characters he went against, the order from top to bottom being Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. In addition, the control point next to them is now of BLU's possession, thanks to Tails. Characters *BLU Tails *RED team members **Knuckles **Sonic **Shadow Minor characters *RED team members **Rouge **Shadow **Silver **Eggman **Knuckles **Blaze **Bowser **Pyro Transcript See Meet Tails/Transcript Category:TLOACTAC Shorts